Five Rounds At Freddy's
Five Rounds At Freddy's is set in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the setting of the popular game Five Nights At Freddy's. It is a haunted children's restaurant. The RED team start in the security office, that leads into the dining room and the basement. The set bosses are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy. Goal In Five Rounds at Freddy's, the player must pick up a camera in the starting room, similar to SCP-087-B, and then survive for five minutes. At about 0:30 on the timer, a door will open and the players can escape. The team has a 30 second grace period and picking up the camera will end it, so it is advised for someone to wait in the spawn while other players get into position. Areas Main Station After revisions and what used to be great areas to holdout at became obsolete, the main station has became one, if not the best area to holdout at. Keeping peripheral view of both windows/doors is almost as if you're playing the actual game, just without any door closing. It is a gamble staying here though. One, you need some mighty quick reactions. Bonnie and Chica can fly through the windows with relative ease, which then leads to two, you're only escaping by taking the pit to the basements behind you, where possibly one of the animatronics could spawn. Basement Not somewhere you want to stay, but sprint quickly in and out of. Some people prefer to sit alongside the staircases, therefore locking themselves for a probable death. I can see it being a temporary spot, in case someone else is getting chased by one of the animatronics. But overall, you won't find me dwelling around here unless it's to get across the map to reset my timer. Since it's dark, keep haste above a lurking Foxy. Backstage What was once the best holdout, is now the worst but it can be used correctly for temporary camping. Multiple paths and instant cuts gives all of the animatronics many ways to dominate players. It can get congested in here quickly if it's crowded. If you're entering the backstage by basement, be cautious of the fact animatronics can spawn around the crate underneath the stairs, giving you a face full of surprise. Dining Room Home to all customers, the dining area is the central lobby that contains paths to all of the unique locales of Freddy Fazbear's restaurant. It isn't an holdout area, but serves as a landscape to move from point A to B, depending on how you choose to traverse. Since it's an open area as well, you'll have a greater view of any animatronics in your way, making it the safest alternative, however Foxy remains a threat. Got caught by Foxy? There is a slight chance to immobilize Foxy due to his wonky navigating around the tables. The mainstage provides some crates to each side, making it a worthwhile camp spot and breaking line of sight from Foxy. Generally it isn't a good idea to lock yourself in a one-way spot if you're the last one alive, but provided you make the right call at the right time, you can sneak swiftly out of this spot. Bathroom Vents I'm 50/50 on whether you should bother coming here or avoiding it like the plague. It has potential to be a great holdout, but not when it is crowded of players. If I am the lone survivor, making a quick run through these vents, towards the kitchen and back to the main spawn can be a safer route than running straight across the diner. If you were wondering if hiding in the bathroom stalls were a great idea (were they ever in any horror movie?), the answer is no. A great sense of awareness and a batch of luck is what you will need when hiding in the vents, as it is apparent Bonnie has no idle sounds, and it can be difficult telling where Chica can possibly be as well. Spies can utilize their silent traits to make the bathroom vents more useful than other classes. Kitchen Not much to say, but the fact the bathroom vents connect to the kitchen, which by the way sports a freezer! A table in the middle gives it some value to looping, but I find it doesn't matter sometime. Bonnie and Chica are rude appetizers and could jump across it, cutting you off without noticing it. I will point out it is a pretty useful setup spot for the remaining seconds when it's time to escape. Storage Room + Pirate's Cove Basically your other alternative to the bathroom vents, but a bit less inclined on being as dangerous since it's more straightforward. It can get hectic in here, just as much as any other area, so keeping tabs on the vents and your left entrance is key. Pirating the cove can be effective, especially if solo. Highly recommended than the kitchen, and a good setup for pre-escape. Just be careful of any sudden spawns, like in my case Freddy decides to spawn besides the cove, ruining what could've been another escape. Taken from http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=251590965